


My twisted desire

by Itsutsuna22



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Gen, Hope vs. Despair, I hope readers like it!, LoveDanganronpa! Especially Makoto, M/M, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Ummm tell me what you think if you want.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-31 05:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsutsuna22/pseuds/Itsutsuna22
Summary: Kamukura Izuru is a box full of surprises. Even with his cold and aloof atittude he manage to bombshell even Junko followers.Since, this… new attitude of him never cross their mind.





	My twisted desire

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
Upupupu I written this story a year ago. I didn't have the courage to update. Until now I was checking the spelling and trying to fix gramma. (I'm not an American. English is my second language and not my mother tongue).  
However, I do my best and I hope... people and fans love it. (At least I enjoy it writing about my OTP. (Chuckle)
> 
> SO ENJOY!"  
It is set mostly when Makoto is with Future foundation but he hasn't help the remnants to become sane again thanks to the NeoWorld Program.

The future foundation along with the 6 survivors in the killing game. Are currently fighting against the Ultimate despair, so far both sides are heavily matched. They were busier fighting against each other, but there were two that weren’t exactly fighting at the moment in the heat of the battle. Who are they let’s see.

Naegi Makoto the former SHSL Luckster finds himself lost. He got separated a while ago from his division and Togami Kun, since they weren’t expecting been attacked suddenly by the Ultimate’s despair gang much less their target was actually the Ultimate Hope.

Naegi Makoto encounters some foes in the way, but for their enormous surprise of his enemy. He isn’t weak nor defenseless as he might looks. Even to the rest of the world and he even thought a brilliant plan to outmatch them and now his pursuers are on the ground hollow in pain. He doesn’t like violence, but he had no choice in the matter and when he was about to leave the place and look for his friends. He encounters the most dangerous of all Ultimate’s despair. The one and only Kamukura Izuru and in this case his face screams boredom. Plus, at the same time some expectation and interest in him. He didn’t know how to face him so Naegi took a deep breath and seize an escape route. Besides, there’s not use to him getting panic, so he focus his attention in escaping his now enemy.

However, Kamukura is amused cuz the boy of hope is someone unpredictable even to him. He recalls before they boy’s memory was wipe out they kissed. He doesn’t recall what exactly happened between them, since Matsuda and Enoshima mess with that memory of that day. But, one thing he’s sure is that both enjoyed it. In the other hand, he’s sure the rest are occupied fighting against the future foundation. Kamukura smirks smugly that means he will have him all for himself.

Kamukura sees the boy now a young healthy attractive young man. That even the rest of ultimate’s despair find him pretty, despise him be average and no matter how much they deny it. Luckily for him, he’s now distract so in matter of seconds. He was in front of him and push him against the wall. Makoto didn’t expect that, but he wasn’t going to let this man has his way with him and drag him with the rest of Ultimate’s despair.

Kamukura didn’t waste time. He was about to kiss him. When! Naegi Makoto kick his right foot. Ouch..!” That hurt but not enough. So… he push him against the wall again and this makes him gasp and that’s when he kiss him.

Makoto has his eyes wide open cuz Kamukura Izuru is kissing him and is more than that! Izuru already bites his lower lip and now he’s using his tongue inside his mouth. Makoto was so confused cuz he’s now being molested, but he himself couldn’t help it. He much to his dismay found himself closing his eyes and now he’s enjoying being kissed by the raven boy.

Kamukura Izuru smirks and leans more to kiss him more deeply. By now he lift him in order to put Makoto legs, his thighs in his waist taking advantage of their position to grope Naegi Makoto’s butt and his back. He feels how Naegi instead and unconsciously wrap his arms around his neck touching his hair and tilting his head, so he can making out with him easier.

Both men were enjoying themselves. Plus! Makoto starts having an erection. Him panting in pleasure feeling how Kamukura is kissing his exposed neck as he now is giving him hickeys. Naegi for his part wrapped tightly his hands around Kamukura’s neck. Plus, he starts moaning arousing more Kamukura which makes him deeply left his mark in the boys’ body. He recalls he saw a bed in the next door room. In the ruined apartment where both were currently making out.

Kamukura skillfully and tightly takes Makoto to the next room. That has the door open and he pushes him onto the bed. Naegi Makoto is so flustered, arouse and a blushing mess after they break their kissed. Kamukura likes that look he’s giving him. It does suit him a lot and he’s the one who make him look like that. So… he now slowly climbs onto the bed. He was about to assault Naegi mouth one more time. When! The boy push him and said. “Why are you molesting me Kamukura Izuru? You and I… we both know you are despair. Then…why are you like this..? Wait a second…if you think I’ll go willingly with you cuz of this I won’t!” Naegi Makoto glares at him forgetting the fact he’s aroused thanks to Kamukura Kun.

Kamukura Izuru was a bit annoyed. He reasons that if he wants the ultimate hope boy to sleep with him willingly. Then, he has to say his motives, so he says. “Well, Makoto Kun...”

Izuru sees how the boy shivers by the sound of his husky voice so he smirks and says. “You see… I met you in Hope’s Peak. My memories are a bit vague, but one thing I recall the most. It is you and I heavily making out like a few minutes ago and we did it in what used to be the student council office. We were both so into it, to the point we just need to get ride off our clothes. Sadly… someone interrupt our fun and that person was Ikusaba. Luckily for us it was her and not her wicked sister. (Makoto gasp) Anyways, after that day. I tried looking for you, but you dear Makoto made sure to not be alone and pretty much made yourself busier. You avoid me and were with your ex-dead classmates. At the end… before and after the tragedy. I didn’t know what happened to you. I only realized later in the middle of the killing game. Enoshima made you played her twisted game. It piss me off you were in danger, despise how everything makes me feel boredom. Since you didn’t exactly uninterested. Well… you manage to surprise everyone, even me. At the end you became the Ultimate Hope.”

Naegi Makoto still in distress asks. “Still… that doesn’t explain why you are doing this? (He blush) It’s not that I don’t believe you. Is just I can’t understand why you want me at the end? Besides, those despair pursuers I had a while ago. They wanted either kidnapped me or killed me. So… what do you want from me then Kamukura Izuru?”

Kamukura sighs and he says seriously. “Isn’t it obvious Makoto? I want you! I want a repeat of that day. Plus, the only reason I didn’t interfere in the killing game. It was one, I was in Towa city taking care of business and two, Enoshima order the Ultimate’s despair kept in line the Future Foundation. As a result those annoying pest don’t interfere in the killing game and I made a promise to myself. That I will keep them alive. Because, I own that to Nanami and I know myself you aren’t weak and here we are. I knew you will survive. Now..! Can I finally kiss you cuz I know you and I desire this.”

Naegi Makoto still looks at him speechless and Izuru has enough. He desire this for a long time and no one is going to ruin it. Not even Makoto himself. So… he took advantage of the perplexed look his soon to be lover has and kiss him fully.

Naegi from his part try to push him away again, but he can’t! Since, Kamukura Izuru is tightly grabbing both of his hands and practically devours him and it seems to him. His body doesn’t want to cooperate with him. Since, he too is now reciprocating the kissing and Izuru notice that he stops grabbing his hands and pushes him onto the bed.

Makoto from his part eagerly wrapped his hands around Kamukura Izuru’s neck and continue their making out session. Izuru grins widely and he push the boy underneath him in a sitting position. He detaching himself from him, by now he start unbutton Makoto’s shirt and unzipping the boys pants. Makoto is doing the same to him. Both simple let their desire to take over their minds.

Makoto detached from the now panting Izuru Kamukura. Kamukura then start seeing how Makoto is taking his remnants clothes off and he knows. He has him in his palm. He smirks and starts stripping his clothes too. Since, are discarding their clothes to the floor. They both are finally naked.

Izuru looks how Makoto is ogle him. He having droll in his mouth and he too is doing the same to him. So… he now pushes Makoto onto the mattress. He start kissing him again fully Makoto and he could only sigh in pleasure. For his part Makoto start touching Izuru torso, pectoral, and abs his shoulders too and he can feel how Izuru is doing the same to him. It feels really pleasing for both of them. Exploring their bodies like a wild fantasy they both have.

Izuru detached from Makoto stopping kissing him. By now him start giving, licking Makoto’s nipples, slowly at first making Makoto moaning in want. Right now Makoto is bitten his lips and breathing heavily. Izuru continue his treatment by now his kissing Makoto belly bottom. Taking his skillful tongue touching and kissing Makoto legs and now he put the boys hard cock into his mouth giving him a fully blowjob. Makoto throw his head into the pillow and he’s clutching the sheets in pleasure now fully moaning Ah…ha…ha…mmm….nn…ngh…Izuru smirks more he move his left hand towards Makoto mouth.

Makoto feels the movement. So he eagerly takes the hand and start licking Izuru’s fingers. First the middle, the third and index. Izuru after he knew he was ready. He took his hand out of Makoto’s mouth and he moves his fingers into the boys’ asshole. Makoto feels pain and he has now small tears in his eyes. Izuru quickly kiss them. Both of them start sweating.

Makoto close his eyes and he’s fully moaning now HA…HA…AH…AH….HA...HA…! Izuru then says whispering in Makoto’s right ear. “You look eager don’t worry we are just beginning.”

Makoto licks sensually his lips even tasting his own spittle and then he says. “Stop teasing me and fuck me Kamukura.”

Makoto give him a reproachable look at him. Now begging him to finally fuck him. Izuru from his part is now amused, but he complies with the boy’s request and now he push Makoto onto the mattress. He also, stops stretching the boy’s asshole. When! He felt Makoto grab his dick and he start stroking it. Izuru looks surprise for once and then he sees how Makoto grin mischievously at him. This Izuru absolutely likes it, so he smirks smugly at him.

Kamukura Izuru leans in and kissed Makoto one more time. And… this time he feels Makoto stop stroking his hard dick and he finally put it inside his now lover Naegi Makoto. Makoto feels pain for a few minutes, panting. But it quickly pass it and now he’s feeling pure pleasurable bless.

Izuru start moving his hips in sync along with his Makoto. Makoto from his part put and tangled his long tan legs around Izuru’s waist and fully grabbing and scratching the hot man back. Izuru grins and one more time he kiss his lover nose, cheeks, his delicious swollen lips into his. He fully making out with him. Besides, he supports his body by putting both of his arms around Makoto’s side. Kamukura Izuru hears himself along with his lover Makoto moaning, groping in pleasure “…_ HA…HA…AH…AHN…HAH…NN…NGH…HAH..!” _

Makoto feels so happy. He doesn’t know why. But he wants this so much! So, he tightly embrace the raven boy and now he roll over the mattress making Izuru Kamukura gasps and stop kissing him. Makoto stands up now looking at his panting sweaty lover under him and he grins at him. He put his sweaty hands around the sweaty Kamukura shoulders and he starts by now moving his hips slowly, he now rode his lover.

Kamukura Izuru is enjoying so much the erotic view his lover Makoto is giving him. He likes the way he looks with his sweaty hair. How his face flushing and how much he looks he loves the way he penetrate him. Izuru starts fumbling Makoto’s sweaty chest and touching the boy hard cock stroking him and Izuru sees how…. His Makoto throw and arched his head back losing himself in the moment and both now are fully moaning…NGH…NN…MMM…HAH…NNGH…HAH..!”

Kamukura stands up embracing Makoto moving him closer to him. Makoto tangled his tan sweaty legs around Izuru waist and by now both looking into each other eyes with desire. Izuru didn’t waste time and fully making out with him embracing him tenderly, while Makoto wrap his arms around his neck needy…mmnn…mmphf..! Makoto and Izuru feels content both enjoying their moment together. They didn’t need words to say how they felt.

They were both so into each other. Now making out, touching and thrusting widely. Since, they didn’t hear footsteps close to them and people battle outside the building. They are currently having sweaty wild sex. When! Someone approach the room they are both in. So… The door flung open and the people in the background couldn’t believe what they are watching. Since, both future foundation and Ultimate’s despair are fighting crazily outside. Not to mention people injured and death. But here they are. They seeing a sweaty and equally naked Kamukura Izuru having wild sex with the equally sweaty naked Ultimate Hope. Which, to their enormous surprise. The boy has grown well-developed. And… he looks way sexy with that beads of sweaty white porcelain tan body of his and for the way he move his body. Along with Izuru kissing him passionately at him while he has his arms around Kamukura neck. These…. is giving them an arouse sight.

Meanwhile the people behind their back of Souda Kazuichi the one, who open the door suddenly.

They can see and heard moaning of how both Naegi and Kamukura are currently having sex..!” Hanamura Teruteru finds himself redden the same as Sonia Nevermind and Hiyoko Saionji. Yes! They are the remnants of despair but this is a shock. Besides, the one they captured from future foundation and is tightly held prisoner by Akane Owari. It’s the one and only Byakuya Togami and he couldn’t believe it! He stops struggling his captor and he sees how Makoto the boy he has a massive crush on is actually having sex with the enemy.

Before anyone could have the chance to say anything to the now lovers. They all see how Izuru push Makoto in the mattress and how Naegi now moves his hands towards Izuru’s back. Now… Izuru put his hands in Makoto’s face not even stopping their making out session. They heard how he keeps thrusting him and how Makoto separate his swollen lips from his. Then he now starts moaning …mmnn…HA…AH…MMM…UNGH…NN…HAH…HAH…HA…AH…AH…YES…IZURU…FASTER…HA…HA…! Izuru smirks and groans happily at his sweaty lover.

Naegi from the ones outside the room. They see how he erotically moans and him moving his hands from Izuru’s back to now his neck. Plus, Izuru moving his own hands to Naegi waist. They both not seem aware of their presence.

Finally! Someone find his voice and is about to whine and caused some mayhem. When, surprisingly five army Monokuma appears out of nowhere. And drag the squad out of the battle department. They couldn’t say anything!”

Because two Monokuma’s threaten them with guns and proceed taken Saionji along with Nevermind. While, the other two drags in the same manner Souda and Hanamura. The other one who seems to be the boss is dragging Akane alone with a shock Togami. Now in a desolated area out of the two lover’s apartment. Where they are having sex at the moment.

The first to find their voice is Saionji Hiyoko and she whines to Monokuma saying. “Monokuma why did you guys’ stop us..! Didn’t you see how Kamukura is having sex with Naegi Makoto? Our enemy by the way and our mission too.”

Monokuma replies without hesitation saying. “Upupupu, I’m sorry Saionji, but our top priority and our orders are not letting any of you interfering for Kamukura Sama plans. He said if any of you dare to interfere. Then, he’s going to kill you regardless of your past relationship with Nanami Chiaki. Besides, didn’t you guys forget he’s more lethal than any of you put together? (They tremble) Not to mention Upupupu! There was a reason why Enoshima my ex-mastermind and formerly boss. She didn’t like press his buttons with him. You know when she was alive. Last but not least. I am a machine! I’m Monokuma. I’m not alive like you guys are, but even I know… I can’t take him down and he’s my master now.”

Souda Kazuichi looks perplexed along with Akane and Hanamura Teruteru. They can’t deny that logic cuz is the truth.

Sonia Nevermind then asks warily Monokuma. “Then, why is Kamukura Izuru having sex with him? Our main priority is capturing him, torturing him and show the world. That we captured the Ultimate Hope and kill him. (The others nod) That so will bring despair. To his followers that believe in hope. Besides, Kamukura knew that Monokuma! I don’t understand why he is having sex with. With the one that is responsible for the death of Junko Sama two years ago, the one we hate and more than anything we want to see him dying too you know.”

Monokuma then answer with a serious voice. “Kamukura Sama shows us he recovers part of his memories as his former past self Hajime Hinata. Also, his time when he became Kamukura Izuru, a memory Yasuke Matsuda erased from his brain. He was pissed off! When he discovered what Matsuda did to him by orders of Enoshima Sama. So… he reprogram all Monokuma’s central mind units. He is the ultimate hope genius after all. Except the one who has the digital copy of our ex-headmaster Enoshima Junko. The point is… he remembers a past when your class 77th had a closed relationship with Naegi Makoto. We don’t know more than that. You have to ask him. (They shudder) Except master Kamukura doesn’t wished him any harm. And he won’t let any of you touch him much less kill him. He would do that to you first before you guys know it!”

Togami Byakuya the prisoner recovers his composure and exclaim angrily. “Naegi won’t follow whatever plans Kamukura has for him regardless they having sex! He value his remnant family and friends more than anything. (The remnant of despair snort) Not to mention he would rather kill himself in order to not help Ultimate Despair.”

Monokuma looks the bruised and real Togami and replies mocking to him. “Upupupu, don’t be mistaken Togami Kun. Naegi Makoto wasn’t convince to Kamukura Sama approach and lure him. Before you guys came here and while you were busy fighting against each other… Kamukura Sama and Naegi Makoto argue. Surprisingly enough Naegi does know how to kick some butts. You all perhaps saw the outsiders destroyed Monokuma soldiers with broken arms and legs. (They nod) That’s Naegi doing nor Kamukura. (They gasp even Togami) Also, Kamukura Sama took advantage when he had his guard down.” Monokuma continue saying. “Nevertheless…. master Kamukura had quickly the upper hand and then he proceed to kiss him. They argue a bit more, but at the end Naegi stopped struggling against him. He gave up and that’s how they are having sex as we speak. However, Naegi doesn’t have any clue of what master Kamukura real intentions are and even if he’s aware of them. I doubt Naegi will follow the plan willingly. I heard he did said that to Kamukura Sama before they end having sex.”

Togami still wasn’t convincing to this then he heard Akane saying. “Then… what now? (Her remnant friends’ look lost as she is) We just wait here like idiots! Until they are done screwing each other? (The rest frown disgusted) After all… Kamukura betrayed us! And I don’t believe that crap we knowing Naegi Makoto before we became Ultimate’s despair.”

Monokuma replies back with conviction towards Akane. “Yes! Upupupu… we will wait until they are done. (They glare) And Kamukura Sama didn’t betray anyone Owari. He just want the person he used to be head over heels back in Hope’s Peak, back with him. Which is why… he’s having sex with him as we speak and last but not least. Here are pictures of you hanging out with Naegi Makoto. They aren’t fake either cuz it was taken by Mahiru Koizumi after all, so this is not made up!”

**Monokuma shows the speechless Ultimate’s crowd and Togami a set of photos. Then he goes and projects it in the room they are right now. These makes they have their jaws into the ground. Not believing what they are seeing.**

Because, they see Naegi Makoto enter Hope’s Peak entrance. He chatting with Nanami contently about games. They see too how Souda, Gundam are looking at them fondly in the background. They also see another picture were Naegi is laughing happily in the amusement park. He waved at the camera while he was in the carrousel. In the other pics he’s in other rides like the sea tea spin, Chicago, flying chair, and roller coaster. Also in the corner of each photo. They could see Peko, Mahiru, Hiyoko, Kirigiri, Mukuro, Celeste, Chihiro, Asahina, Sakura, Sonia, Fujuhiko and Nekomaru cheering him up and smiling happily at him. This makes Makoto looks happily at all of them. He grinning and winking at them. In those pictures in the amusement park they are hugging him and he hugs back all of them even his classmates from class 78th.

This without even notice brings tears to Souda, Saionji and Nevermind faces. They don’t know why… they can’t express into words what they are feeling right now. But they know for sure what they are seeing it isn’t fake. How dead emotions resurfaced just watching those pictures of him and them. Then… Hanamura gasp and sees how his mother and he are teaching Naegi a recipe and he looks absolutely adorable. He cosplaying as a chef and trying to cook in the stove. While, the two of them smile joyful at him and he indeed looks so into the cooking not noticing their fond looks.

Akane then sees how she is doing a gymnastic routine and Naegi was doing some gymnastic movements along with her. He was a bit clumsy, but anyway he surprising her and grinning at him. He just waves at her and sticks his tongue playfully at her. Akane chuckles too seeing his expression fondly and ruffling his soft hair making him giggle. She noticed along with Sonia and Gundam they look at him fondly too! Gundam even had his hamsters and his bears playing with him very fondly.

Finally! Togami and the rest can see another set of pictures. This time showing both classes arguing in the school sport festival and Makoto looking amused at them. He trying to be their peacemaker. Plus, at the end they see in the pic their past self were arguing more. It’s pretty clear it involves Naegi even Nanami is into the fight as well, much to Naegi dismay. So… they see another pic where Makoto it seems to be sending a text message in his phone to an especial someone. Judging he giggling and blushing at the messages and how Mondo, Fujuhiko looked cranky whomever Makoto is chatting.

They also see, another set of pics where Makoto is holding hands with a tall boy from the reserve course whose name is written in a left corner of the photo and he’s Hajime Hinata and he looks happily with him chatting and in another one they are sitting in a bench close to the fountain outside Hope’s Peak Academy.

In this case Hajime was sitting on the left side of the bench while, he grins and leans in grabbing Makoto’s chin the boy who was next to him, Naegi looks flushed by Hajime action but accepting. Also, they see in the next picture Hajime leans in capturing his lips within Makoto kissing him. Makoto from his part tilts his head more and deep their kissed by moving his hands around Hajime’s neck and they both fully kissed.

The next pic was almost like the last one. Just in this one Hajime and Naegi were in another place, this time Hajime is standing up and put his hands in Naegi shoulders. While, he push him onto the tree that has grass on as Naegi still kissing him. He has his arms wrapped in Hajime’s neck, they both look lost in their own little world unaware people staring at them.

They also can see a picture in which they see themselves in the background. How speechless they looked. Ultimate’s despair notice themselves looking at the scene in disbelief. They catching Naegi and Hinata kissing! Except for Mahiru. She however seems amused by the reactions of her classmates. She even giggles! Then she writes in a big blank poster in order her own classmates see “I told you guys Makoto Kun is already dating and he’s gay. Also, his boyfriend is a reserve student which by the way isn’t that bad looking and he’s a top student in his own class. So, let Makoto happy with his boyfriend.”

Which it seems to put in an angry manner Kuzuryu as well as Souda the rest were too speechless. Plus, in the same state were irritate members of class 78th and their own Yukizome Sensei. They can see in this case the angriest were Mondo, Celestia and surprisingly Ishimaru. The rest however were too speechless to say the least.

But, what was most shocking to the Ultimate’s despair gang. Is seen a jealous irritated Enoshima Junko gritting her teeth and glaring hatefully Hajime. She so looks ready to beat Hajime into a bloody pulp. They also see Yasuke Matsuda is with her and he seems resign to his fate, him arguing with her. Nonetheless, Mukuro looks wide angry when she watched Naegi and Hinata making out, is obvious the three of them realized Naegi is in love. They are all really jealous.

They even see and hear next a little video when Mahiru says seriously. “Look guys my beloved classmates and class 78th even you Yukizome Sensei and Matsuda. Please understand Makoto Kun is already a big boy and he found love. Let him be happy. I know Hinata Kun isn’t bad for him either, he really loves him. He’s not a player.”

Kuzuryu hissed back saying “How can you be so sure Mahiru? And look that bastard he’s now giving him a hickey towards his neck! Is he trying to make him aroused and practically want him to have a quickie here? Outside school were people like us for example will catch them in the act. That pervert moron I’m going to kill him!”

Saionji hissed then said. “Ma nii chan is just a baby. He shouldn’t let someone like that pervert touch him Mahiru nee.”

Souda and the rest of Naegi’s classmates so want to beat Hajime and separate him from their Naegi. When! Mahiru stop them with her glare saying. “If you guys want to interrupt them be my guest, but don’t come back crying and whining why Makoto is giving you guys the cold shoulder. Or he hitting you guys. Let me remind you that bully he had in our department for us ultimate’s and the said boy Jin San expelled cuz of his harassment!”

Nanami sighs and sees how Makoto push Hajime, so they both can catch their breaths. After their making out session and Hajime just pout. This makes Makoto looks at him amused saying something to his ear that put Hajime flustered and he sighs too. He kiss Makoto one more time in his cheek and both seems talking a bit more. When! Makoto caught his guard down and he’s kissing him again grapping his hands around Hajime neck and he just smirks and continue kissing his lover.

Nanami then says to her classmates. “I think we better leave now and we can ask later Makoto about Hinata Kun relationship. I agree also with Mahiru. Makoto is a forgiven person by nature, but if some of you go there and ruin his romantic moment with Hinata Kun. I’m sure he will get mad and he can be pretty cold and nasty when he’s angry. Let’s leave!”

Mahiru and Nanami make sure everyone leave the place even Enoshima and her companions as well Yukizome left. Mahiru quickly turn around seeing how both boys were too happy making out to even bother notice them.

* * *

Then they stop watching the photos and the short video when Monokuma step in and said. “Upupupu, ex-headmaster Enoshima was angry as hell that time and jealous cuz both classes discovered that day. That Naegi wasn’t single. He fell in love with a reserve student called Hinata Hajime. They discovered too he was involved intimately with him, which tick you off guys immensely. (They frown) Especially Enoshima, you Souda and Kuzuryu cuz Naegi sometimes sport hickeys in his neck. (They unconsciously glare) Even when ex-master Enoshima wanted, made Naegi’s life miserable in Hope’s Peak. At that time, but she never success. Because, no matter what she did to him. He seemed never losing his cheerful optimistic personality and that baffle Junko Sama a lot and that was even before Naegi became closed to either class 77th. Plus, his own classmates. He was also really closer to Chiaki they both were so alike.”

Monokuma continue saying. “Upupupu to Enoshima Junko annoyance. Naegi Makoto was always optimistic and him smiling happily to his own life achievements and especially when he was with Hinata. I do know for the data that I have from her that Naegi and Hinata broke up few months. After their relationship was discovered by both classes. Also, you guys threaten Hinata Kun too if he dares broken Naegi’s heart. Which that only made him amused but he agreed at the end. (They sigh) The reason why Hinata left is that he told Naegi he has to go abroad for a trip and might drop up for a while school. So… if he wanted to wait for him, then he will come back for him. Basically they were only in a time-out. Naegi still wanted him back. But at that time the killings and havoc started happened in Hope’s Peak. I don’t know how, but Naegi encountered once Kamukura and they almost did it! But it seems Mukuro interrupt them.”

The rest blink and were utterly speechless. Souda somehow find his voice and asks Monokuma his doubts. “Even if the pics are real… How did you Monokuma or Kamukura found it? Tell me… Does that mean Kamukura knows he’s past identity as Hinata Hajime? (The remnants gasp) Do you have more evidence besides photos or that short video Monokuma?”

Monokuma continue mocking them amusingly and say. “Upupupu! How dare you Souda? (He flinch) I’m Monokuma! I’m not one to joke and I was the one who was created by you and Enoshima. Yes as I explain at the beginning Kamukura always known he was once Hajime Hinata. I don’t lie you know, but well… I humored you. This might convince you all then!”

Monokuma then put a video and this made the Ultimate’s despair Souda, Saionji, Nevermind, Owari and Hanamura look at the screen attentively. Along with their silent prisoner Togami.

The video plays.

The scene is when there was a school festival and suddenly a cute girl with long brown wavy hair and hazel eyes appear in front of a scenario outside Hope’s Peak and then the cute girl dressing in a Victorian blue dress says. “Dear audience and fellow students of our Academy thank you so much for coming at Hope’s Peak Academy festival. We hope you like the little demonstration. It’s a play! That class 78th and our Senpais from class 77th are going to present to you today.”

The cute girl winks at them happily and then she continue saying. “I’m going to be the narrator of this play performance allowed me first presenting to you. My name is Naegi Makoto and my tittle is SHSL Luckster, so please be attentive and enjoy the show!” Naegi then waves at the audience and the cute crossdresser start telling eagerly and enchanting the crowd about a story of two lovers. In this story trying to beat their strict parent’s rules, so they can be together at the end. Naegi said some of the lines presenting each character.

The audience watches how the Ultimate’s of both class 77th and 78th act perfectly their roles in the play “Romeo and Juliet.” Romeo in this case Fujuhiko and Juliet Maizono the rest were secondary characters. Nevertheless, the people see how well they act and thanks for the wonderful way Naegi story telling the story. It makes the play incredible and enjoyable. Finally, when the play ends Naegi and both classes said thank you for their support towards their audience.”

Naegi wanted to surprise everyone since he notice everyone is happy. So after, he sees his classmates and Senpais leave the scenario he says. “Before I leave. I would like to sing a song for our audience assisting our school Hope’s Peak festival! And this is me showing my gratitude for you all watching our performance and to my fellow classmates and Senpais too. I hope you guys like it I’m not a great singer as Maizono or Ibuki Senpai but I’ll try my best!” Naegi then discover a piano that was hidden in a black blanket after the crossdresser boy do that. He sat down and now he fully start playing a Beethoven melody. He skillfully plays the piano surprising everyone watching him and then Naegi close his eyes then in the mic he says. “This song is not mine but is one of my favorites. I hope you love it as well as I do the name is Swear it again.”

I wanna know

Who ever told you I was letting go

Of the only joy that I have ever known Girl, they were lying

Just look around

And all of the people that we used to know

Have just given up, they wanna let it go But we're still trying

So you should know this love we share was never made to die

I'm glad we're on this one way street just you and I Just you and I

**The people hearing Naegi voice looks spellbinding. His voice isn’t beautiful, but it has a way to say it’s soft and charming. For the way people feel the emotions of deeply love and hope when he sings the song.**

I'm never gonna say goodbye

Cos I never wanna see you cry

I swore to you my love would remain

And I swear it all over again and I I'm never gonna treat you bad

Cos I never wanna see you sad

I swore to share your joy and your pain

And I swear it all over again All over again

Some people say

That everything has got its place in time

Even the day must give way to the night But I'm not buying

Cos in your eyes I see a love that burns eternally

And if you see how beautiful you are to me

You'll know I'm not lying

**Naegi’s friends from both classes look at him with happiness and they fondly smile to their little crossdresser. **

Sure there'll be times we wanna say goodbye

But even if we try

There are some things in this life won't be denied

Won't be denied

I'm never gonna say goodbye

Cos I never wanna see you cry

I swore to you my love would remain

And I swear it all over again and I

I'm never gonna treat you bad

Cos I never wanna see you sad

I swore to share your joy and your pain And I swear it all over again

**The headmaster Kirigiri and the other Ultimates’ look wide surprise, but they never lost their smiles seein**

**g how passionate Naegi sing with fondness. He looks so cute too cross-dressing and singing.**

The more I know of you is the more I know I love you

And the more that I'm sure I want you forever and ever more

And the more that you love me, the more that I know

Oh that I'm never gonna let you go

Gotta let you know that I I'm never gonna say goodbye

Cos I never wanna see you cry (never wanna see you cry)

All: I swore to you my love would remain And I swear it all over again and I (swear it all over again and I)

I'm never gonna treat you bad (never gonna treat you bad)

Cos I never wanna see you sad (never wanna see you sad)

I swore to share your joy and your pain (oh no, oh no) And I swear it all over again All over again All over again And I swear it all over again

**Then, Naegi stand up him walks in front of the scenario smiling at them and distance himself from the piano, making a respectful bowed towards the audience. Everyone was so excited by that they immediately start clapping happily. Naegi’s friends too clapped. **

**Then, everyone see with horror in their faces a masked man with a gun who was behind an unaware happily waving Naegi and shoots at him two times. “BAM-BAM” Making, Naegi gasp in confusion looking his bloody Victorian dress in shock and he collapse immediately laying face down bleeding onto the cold scenario floor. **

The crowd then sees in horror how Naegi is bleeding. He is facing down the cold scenario floor and lay there in a pool of his own blood. They see their broken figure his hand barely move and then it was chaos into the public.

Parent’s covering their children eyes. People screaming, some running towards the nearest exit and the most compose one calling the police and 911 to bring an ambulance. In the background they see headmaster Kirigiri and Sakakura ordering the security to catch the shooter. Everyone who witness the masked man who shoots the crossdresser boy. They all see, how he run away and escape quickly out of the scenario, leaving his victim to die by his dreadful actions.

Naegi’s parents and sister who saw the scene quickly rush towards their son side. They seeing how much he was bleeding. They start running towards the scenery seeing how Makoto is bleeding losing too much blood. This breaking their hearts seeing him dying.

Naegi’s mother start crying and she quickly turns around her son body and now she is hugging him. She pressure the wound he received close to his torso by using a towel. She sees how his son is barely breathing and this broke her heart. Since, the mic was still on and close to her. She said crying and everyone heard. “Makoto please you have to resist. Honey stay awake sweetie don’t fall sleep. D-Don’t leave your mother alone.”

Naegi’s father too tries his best to stop the bleeding and controlling his tears by putting a towel too in his son chest and then he adds desperately. Since, his daughter was crying too next to him. She holding and clutching her brother hand like dear life. “Makoto son you have to fight back…you have much too live remember.”

Komaru adds crying. “Oniichan don’t leave me please, don’t fall sleep…stay awake..!” Komaru pleads at her brother. But she sees how Makoto just smile tired and sadly to his family and he’s struggling to breathe. This makes his sister cry more. She sees and her parents too Makoto is trying to say goodbye.

For the outsiders they see how the boy try to stay awake and try to speak too, but he is too tired and in too much pain. They see cuz of the big screen in both sides of the scenario, how he just smile one more time. He obviously wants to say something else. When! He start coughing and bleeding from his mouth and that’s when! Mikan reacts from her shock state and quickly rush by Makoto’s side. She pushes Naegi’s mother out of the way. Then, Mikan start using her medical knowledge and said Naegi’s parents how to pressure Naegi’s wounds properly, so he can’t lose more blood.

Naegi by now lose the battle and finally close his eyes. He lost consciousness. In the background they heard the sound of an ambulance coming towards the academy and the police too. People feel hope hearing the ambulance coming as for Naegi’s Senpais from class 77th and Naegi’s distress classmates. They feel dread, all are crying too. Besides, the only ones who weren’t there are Ogami Sakura, Nekomaru Nidai, Ikusaba Mukuro and Owari Akane. In this case they sprint and went after the one who hurt Naegi. Their Naegi. Now… Enoshima in the background looks she enjoys the view but she’s also, clutching her fist tightly. Because… she is seeing how pale and still Naegi Makoto looks. He does look death to them.

Everyone sees by now the rushing paramedics arrives the scene and that’s when Mikan gave instructions too. They move carefully Naegi’s body on the stretcher and put an oxygen mask in his mouth and a heart monitor. To everyone’s horror he’s barely breathing. Mikan then said they have to move him inside the Academy. As they have the ultimate doctor there and a room with medical equipment to save his life. The paramedics agree and they move the stretcher with the unconscious Luckster and everyone friends, family and paramedics rush towards Hope’s Peak Academy. The video cuts after that.

* * *

**(Everyone watching the video was in a state of shock and silence.)**

(…..)

Togami is surprised and he’s feeling dread and despair. That video explains that one time when he cached Naegi topless. While, he was swimming in the Future Foundation facilities. He noticed Naegi didn’t like showing his body to them not even for swimming, when they were playing Monokuma’s killing game. However, he did ask him curiously that day about two scars he remembers saw in Naegi body. He even asked him where and how did he gained those scars. It’s when, Makoto told him he didn’t know. Explaining to him it doesn’t remembered, but he’s sure didn’t have it in his childhood. Less, in his middle school years and his only explanation was. In the lost memories they used to have when they entered Hope’s Peak.

Togami wasn’t convinced and he told him the future foundation already making them recover their two years losing memories. The ones Enoshima erased in the killing game and that’s when Naegi told him. “Togami Kun you and the others might remember everything we live inside the academy years. But I remind you… there are few events specially dread memories we couldn’t recover or at least that’s what they told us…believe me! I’m sure I don’t recall everything about my school years. There is at least three months I don’t have memories about. Besides, I do remember our Senpais in Hope’s Peak and the one I love the most. Someone you and the others used to have a grudge on, you guys strongly believe he will steal me away from you all.” He remembers he ask him why is that and he did a memory trip line, but he doesn’t recalled no one important. Besides, unimportant ultimate’s and yes his little interaction with class 77th and some students from the reserve course. The ones Naegi used to talk to and he to his annoyance was always friendly to anyone he met.

Monokuma makes everyone wake up from their shock saying. “What you just saw in the video was the memory that made master Kamukura recalling the time. When! He was Hinata Hajime and then became Kamukura Izuru. If you are wondering why Hinata isn’t there. That’s because he was in the final stages for the Kamukura project, that event he didn’t presence. But, when he comes across it in one of the files ex-headmaster Enoshima has hidden in her personal files, he starts remembering little by little. It was due to the dread he felt that time. The scientists only repress and almost erased all of his feeling and as they thought his memories, personality. But I can tell you little by little he recovers some memoirs and feelings, mostly related to Naegi Makoto.”

Saionji is livid then says. “What happened after that Monokuma? Its obvious Naegi survived. If he didn’t he won’t be here by now. (The remnant nod) Do you know what happened after that?” She doesn’t know why, but she wants to know. She wants answers. She need it! In the corner of her eyes she sees how Souda, Sonia, Akane and Hanamura too want to know.

Monokuma then answer seriously using his paws. “Upupupu, just as you said Hiyoko. Yes I know! (They sigh) According to the newspapers it says the shooter suicide himself. Ogami, Nekomaru and Mukuro found his body two hours later. Apparently he escaped and was hidden nearby in the forest Hope’s Peak had. The one closed to the reserve students’ building! That man didn’t and knew there was no way he could escape Hope’s Peak tight security. Plus! The police behind his tail, both Jin Kirigiri and Juzo Sakakura made sure of that. As well the ex-headmaster Tengan Kazuo. Later on… the best investigators Hope’s Peak has couldn’t find a motive at first. For why he shot Naegi. Until! They received a tip note and Jin along with his daughter plus, Tengan went to the place. They found the man Eric, the shooter had a sickly obsession with Naegi. The creep had pictures of him since he was a little boy of four in the kinder garden. Until he went to Hope’s Peak. It seems his motive to killed him was he found out he had a boyfriend. He thought Naegi was still with Hinata. That’s why he wrote a suicide note expressing if Naegi the kind boy he love wasn’t going to be with him. Then he won’t be with anyone.”

Monokuma continue saying this time looking thoughtful. “For what I know from the files Enoshima hide about it. Those said Naegi Makoto died two times in the operation room, but with Mikan there and three of the best Ultimate’s medics in the operation room. It was determine they managed to save his life. He survived, but he was in a coma for two long months. Besides, Hope’s Peak couldn’t hide anything to the public, since the play was broadcasting live. So they made the case public and informed he was still alive. When, he finally woke up. He didn’t remembered anything from the attacked much less the festival. Thus, he lost three months of worth memories about his time in Hope’s Peak. But, he did remember his relationship with Hinata. What he forgot mostly was the bonds he made with some of you, since he wasn’t that attached to class 77th at the beginning. They were few of you who actually he was friends with, so those friendship he remembered.”

Togami then interrupt Monokuma demanding him seriously. “Then… what did us do and his family when he woke up Monokuma?”

Monokuma looks Togami face and he says with a tone of authority. “Upupupu eager isn’t it..? (Togami glare) Well… his parents agree with the ultimate councilor, Jin plus Tengan advice. They told them to not say him the truth about the event. They didn’t want to scared him and tell him he had an obsessive stalker after him, since Naegi himself is an average boy. Plus, he doesn’t thought he would became someone that important to a stranger. Unconsciously… Naegi didn’t want to recall the event. Since he ends himself looking sadly in tears so… he simply assumed he had an accident inside the academy cuz of his unlucky luck. Class 77th and 78th thought it was better he thought that, for you and the rest that were attached to him. Also, he was too sweet and kind towards strangers and that’s why Chisa, Naegi’s teacher and both classes were so overprotective with him. After, the event he was always puzzled for how practically the people he knew and family were suddenly overprotective to him. But he never asked explanations to nobody not even his parents. Although, Enoshima did tried telling him the truth once, but then she regret it and never told him. Ex-headmaster was in a way fond of him too no matter how much she denies it. Besides, even if an opportunity did occurred and she could tell him the truth. Naegi’s luck kicks in and they were always interrupted, so she at the end drop her attempts to make him remember the event.” 

Togami was about to interrupt again when a topless and boxers Kamukura Izuru enters the room looking satisfied, happy and at the same time annoy to their presence. He glares menacingly towards a shivering Souda, Nevermind, Saionji, Hanamura and Owari. Togami too shivers but then… he remembers this man beguiles his Naegi and he growls at him.

Kamukura Izuru was having the time of his life having finally and making Makoto his. While, both finally reach their climax and orgasm they heard outside explosions. Luckily for them. He already withdraw his lover. Both of them were trying to catch their breaths when, they heard the battle outside. Which made his lover Makoto preoccupied since, he can barely move his body. So he told him he has his own little army of white Monokuma who obey him, he wasn’t happy. But sighs in defeat and he kissed him in his forehead and told him to sleep. Luckily for him Naegi was already tired and sleepy. Plus, when he was sure he was asleep. He left the room and let there at least 10 white Monokuma’s taking care of his lover.

However, Kamukura Izuru didn’t expect Monokuma taking what used to be Nanami classmates and he’s eyes are twitching with annoyance. It seems to him since Monokuma told the gang he remembers his past life as Hajime. So… he now infers they catch him having sex with Makoto. Well, for now he will give them a piece of his mind.

Kamukura continue glaring at them and then he demands Monokuma the situation. “Monokuma. (The robot squeak) I assumed they catch me having sex with Makoto. Isn’t it?”

Monokuma nods at his master Izuru sighs and crosses his arms in annoyancesaying. “Since, they already know I remember my past then, let me enlighten you Sonia, Akane, Teruteru, Hiyoko and finally Kazuichi. If any of you morons try touch my Makoto’s even one single hair of him. I kill you myself! (They gulp) I won’t allow none of you harm him in any way, now tell the others Ultimate’s despair dumbasses fighting outside that. And they better take the future foundation battle in another part of the city. I don’t care where or tell them to simple stop the mission saying I have him with me. If that stupid fight doesn’t end in the last 5 minutes. I’m going to taking care myself the problem got it.” Kamukura give them a sadistic cold bored smile at the gang. These make them shudder and nodding frantically.

Hanamura bravely asks before complying Kamukura wishes. “If you don’t mind me asking, but… Why do you want us to stop the fight now Kamukura Kun?”

Kamukura roll his eyes in annoyance and when he was about to answer sarcastically. Then someone hugs calmly Kamukura back and says. “Teru Kun that’s because Izu Kun doesn’t want to… they waking me up. Since, I kind of dead tired after having wild sex with him. Even if it was umm over 45mnts I think? Last but not least only because… I slept with him. It doesn’t mean I will go with you all willingly. I can defend myself too if you attack me and I won’t help spread despair. I’m the opposite of Enoshima San you know.” Naegi sticks his tongue out childishly at him and grins too. Naegi still continue hugging Kamukura lovely cuz he knows he’s his Hajime. The one who made his world bright and he loves very deeply.

Kamukura was surprised, so he turns around looking below him and asks his lover fondly. “Ko-Chan! Aren’t you supposed to be asleep? I made sure you were sleeping when I left the room guarded and how come you escape my security?” Makoto looks amused at him and that’s when the other Ultimate’s notice. That Makoto is only wearing Kamukura big white shirt and Makoto still is sweaty. He’s wearing too his underpants.

Makoto then says fondly. “I can be subtle when I wanted to be. Kill Kun taught me well Izu Kun. (Izuru raise an eyebrow) Besides, do you really thought I could sleep with that noise outside?” Naegi pouts detaching himself from him. Looking at him in wonder crossing his arms and raise an eyebrow at him.

Kamukura looks amused now saying. “That’s doesn’t explain how you escaped from them. Those Monokuma weren’t built by Souda neither Monaca. They were built by me Ko-chan. They are hard to fool and destroy than the black Monokuma.”

Makoto sees he needs an explanation or more likely a demonstration. Luckily for him a victim “Ahem” someone dumb enough appear behind him. Thus, attack him. Before Izuru could react or anyone else.

Izuru sees how Makoto hit his attacker face using his fist and elbow him into his stomach. Plus, kicking his feet and since his attacker is gasping for breath. Makoto look an opportunity and takes the man who attack him. His left arm and he throw his attacker using a Judo movement towards the wall. Makoto also sees much to his annoyance three more people attacking him and he decide to run and stretch himself. He cracking his neck and to everyone surprise.

They see how he moves silently like dancing. While, he fights against them giving kicks, roundhouse moves too like kickboxing as well as hitting them in their faces, chin, and stomach. Suddenly he has two Sai’s in his arms cutting the three assailant with mastery. Like he’s doing a lethal dance since, he knew precisely where to hit and cut them. Plus, he send the rest to the floor by now his assailant were all pass out with broken arms. Plus their legs bleeding too.

Makoto starts glancing icily the room where he was fighting. He took one of his small kunai he hid too and throw it to the window. He hit his target chest making his attacker died immediately and since he took a gun that was on the floor. One that his attacker throw in the attack. Then, he shoot the remnants of his attackers that were running towards him. He hitting them in vital points.

Naegi’s pursuers where by now none so, he glance this time one white Monokuma and says sweetly. “White Moku Chan tell me. Is any more playmates for me? I think I already took the remnants that were still in the building except Hiyo nee, Sonia nee, Akane nee, Souda nii and Teru Kun.” Naegi looks curiously tilting his head towards the blushing Monokuma.

White Monokuma’s unit close to Makoto said in an awe eager voice. “Yes..! Makoto Sama is right we survey the place. There’s no one else! You already took down the last seven. We took care of the ones, who entered the room you were asleep five minutes ago. Although… according to my data. These men that we killed and got rid of as well as the one you already defeated. Aren’t from Ultimate’s despair units or future foundation. They seem to be from an independent group.”

Makoto has a thoughtful look now. Then he wonders who will want him death. Besides, the Ultimate’s despair. He’s puzzle and luckily for him…. One of his assailant is still conscious, so he starts walking silent as a mouse towards his prey saying. “Oh-ho..! So, you are awake! (The men gasp) Care to tell me why you want me dead?”

Naegi bend to the bleeding boy. He looks how Naegi smile calmly at him and he looks disappointed at his actions. And he doesn’t know why. But he starts speaking in regret saying. “We have our orders. Our boss said future foundation and ultimate’s despair will lost their focus. If you the one Enoshima Junko couldn’t predict die too, our boss wants you dead cuz you are just as dangerous as her.”

Naegi Makoto wasn’t happy and he pouts at him. He looking at him more disappointed. The boy shivers then he says. “We just follow orders. You aren’t like her really. (He pleads) Is just… Our boss heard a rumor that you were the second mastermind in the killing game you played two years ago. (The remnants and Togami gasp) That’s all we know.”

Naegi Makoto smiles one more time and this time sadistically. This making the boy now shivering in fear seeing Naegi looks. Then, Makoto stand up and walks to a nearby sit. By that time his little audience looks speechless even the bleeding assailants. That Naegi defeat and woke up a few seconds ago.

Makoto pouts irritate and he has his right hand in his chin him crossing elegantly his right leg. Like he was regal then he says melancholically to his shivering prey. “Don’t you ever compare me to Enoshima Junko? All I have to say about her. Is that she was the wicked mess up person I ever known. She also has no respect for human life. (They snort) Last but not least out of the other partners that are bleeding on the floor. You will survive easier, so go and tell your stupid boss. I had nothing to do with the killing game. As far as I recalled she didn’t like me. Much less she included me in her plans and the time havoc, started happened inside Hope’s Peak academy. Her plans fully started when I was in a coma. I wasn’t there when scientists and teachers starting disappearing. Or the reserve course student were acting strange by the time she planned it. The last stages of her despair plan. She even killed one of my best friends, so believe me! I have no love for despair as her.”

Makoto continue explaining. “Besides, she wasn’t that fond of me (He giggle). In fact my mere optimism, me forgiven and cheerful friendly. Plus! How I can’t simply follow her wishes annoyed her a lot. That… and the fact she never won in seducing her supposedly Luckster. Even though… I know she despises me. I never understood why she wants me as her lover. Heck! Everyone in the reserve and main ultimates knew I was gay for my Hinata. He is the only one for me. I don’t want no one else only him. (Izuru smirk content) And well… she did had in her palm Matsuda Senpai. So yeah! Too bad for her that I was already in love and sleeping with Hajime. (The remnants and rest blush) So…. Is your boss that dumb? (The assailants gasp) I rather die that follow her plans and lastly. If I enjoy her twisted ways. I assure you and your friends should be either torture by me or most likely dead by now. (They swallow) But luckily for your pals. You are all still surprisingly in the land of living. (They sigh) My parents and grandparents teach me well and I’m nothing than loyal to my legacy. So, if you want to continue living…. Then tell your boss stop looking for me. I give you a warning. I won’t be that generous next time. That’s all I ask you and leave me now, I wish to sleep. Believe it or not sex as fun and pleasurable as it was, still I need rest. So… the question is. Will you listen to me or not.” Makoto now has a curious look in his face expecting an answer.

The others who attack him and recover conscience looks they regret and bow at him saying. “We are so sorry Ultimate Hope. We swear to you that we will follow your command.” They look at him begging him to forgive them.

Makoto giggles at them and then he stand up clapping his hands gleefully. Then he say. “Shush. Just do it and you are forgiven and don’t call me that. I have a name and am not Ultimate Hope! Leave now. I didn’t critically injured them to the point you can’t move and I’m not a prince either. So, don’t you guys ever vow to me again. Eww that’s disgusting.” Naegi shivers. He despise devotion attention to his person from mainly weirdoes, stalkers. The others, the beaten assailant nods and leave the room wanting nothing more than to please him.

The rest were totally loss of words. They were so shock not believing what just happened. Sonia, Kazuichi, Hiyoko, Teruteru, Akane, Togami and lastly Kamukura… more so the Monokuma’s look way excited by the way Naegi Makoto act.

That’s when two female voices said. “Mako Nii San! You shouldn’t have let them escape. They want you death!”

The other voice is an older woman who resembles a lot Makoto saying warmly. “That’s true son. (They gasp) I taught you better. They might be more of a threat than the last pack. Please stop sparing them their lives. You know in this world we live we can’t afford being nice!”

Makoto ignore a bit their statement and then he sighs. He touching by now his messy sweaty hair saying. “They were following orders. They aren’t bad people either. (His mother and sister snort) They don’t know me and I’m not the type to have a grudge with a stranger Mom, Komaru. (They roll their eyes) Do as you please with them. But I won’t change my mind and I doubt they betray me. At the end they come back loyal to me isn’t it?”

Naegi’s mother and Naegi’s sister weren’t happy. But they can’t argue his logic.

However, Naegi’s mother says seriously. “This person Makoto, the one who is hunting you right now. Thinks you are a threat. Fine, you don’t want to involve Future foundation with this and your friends. Besides, you know this is the six assassins’ team that was sent to kill you. Please take things seriously Makoto! (The rest gulp) This could be a stalker! I don’t want you dead less in a coma like in the past you understand me right?” Naegi’s mother by this point hugs her tall son.

Makoto bit his lips. He seeing how his sister looks lost but determine too at him. He sighs again this time defeated and says. “I’m not a merciless killer mother. We talk about this before and you know the only reason I either injured someone or even I kill. It is when I have no choice. (His mother tense) Especially if am I protecting someone I care. I won’t do that. (He sigh) I still believe people deserve a second chance, but if this person don’t stop their attempt to kill me. (His mother detach and looks at him) Then… I promise I won’t interfere whatever you and Komaru want to do. But if this person know her then I will do everything I can to stop him or her. I promise I protect her and I will. Even if that is the last thing I do.”

Komaru looks puzzle and his mother too. Both don’t know what he’s talking about or of whom. That’s when. A little girl appeared all of a sudden in the hall and it seems to them. The little girl is around four. To their surprise she is like a carbon copy of Naegi physically, except she has black long ahoge messy hair that reach her back and she says happily. “Mommy! Here you are. (She giggles) I was looking for you! Sorry. I know there was a battle outside, but Hana was subtle. They didn’t notice I was there and I know I promised I stayed home! But, I wanted to see daddy. I know I have a feeling he would look for you today. Where is daddy, mommy?” The little girl jumps excitedly running and she hugs her mother tightly left leg.

Makoto sighs and pinch his nose in a resign manner then he bend over. So he says ignoring everyone in the building. “Naegi Hana Marie. How in the world you escaped this time your uncle Kazuya? That’s reckless and mommy warn you many times you can’t come out when there’s danger nearby. Young lady we talk! (He glares and she gulp) You are grounded! When we get home I’m going to kick your uncle’s butt and give you a long lecture.” Naegi Makoto doesn’t look happy bending on the ground scolding and looking at his daughter in annoyance. But also he start inspecting his daughter from head to toe checking if she was injured and to his relief. She’s only dirty and at least she was careful enough to not have deep scratches. Good to know she’s careful when he or her uncle is not around her.

Said little girl looks regretful, but then she pleads at her mother using the same puppy dog looks. The one he used and she’s saying innocently. “But, mommy! Hana was a good little girl, but waiting is so boring. (He snort) Hana was extra careful too and I didn’t escape uncle Kazu. He was taking care of me perfectly when, there was an attack in our home. Then we left the place and after that we came across with those nasty people using the funny Monokuma heads and then uncle Kazu hit them. He told me I have to hide since they were so many, I got separate from uncle cuz of them. Then, I recall your teaching and this place looks familiar to me and after that. I heard mommy scolding someone. So, I thought I was safe with mommy. Papa is here with you mommy?” She squeals happily having stars in her eyes. While, she now hugs her mother’s neck.

Makoto sighs exasperatedly by now he stands up carrying in his arms his daughter. While, massaging his temple and then he murmurs aloud saying. “I swear Hana you are more mischievous than me when, I was a child. (His mother giggle) Dear lord! Is that difficult for Kazuya and you staying home for once and wait until, I come back? (He concerned) You said you two were attack but that doesn’t change the fact you gone alone. You take more traits to your father than me! For God sakes you are just a baby! (Hana pouts) That doesn’t change the fact you are grounded. But, not now come with mommy’s room. I’m dead tired now and I want sleep and looking at the time you should be sleeping now as well young lady. No buts!” Naegi scowls at her. Hana pouts at her mother and nods too yawning.

Makoto chuckles at the end and then he sees his still speechless crowd saying. “Yes, she’s my daughter. How can I be the mother since I’m a boy? Well, it seems I born with a genetically disorder call intersex, so physically I’m 90% a boy the other 10% I have internally a uterus. So, yeah! I can procreate a child. (He grins) Although, there are few man with my condition that can have a child and of course is risky having one. Since I’m not a woman. Lastly, congratulations my dear Hajime or better known Kamukura Izuru. Let me tell you this little ball of sunshine that is physically a split image of me is actually your daughter and believe me! No matter how much I told her stay away from trouble, particularly the Ultimate’s despair gang. She always managed escaping her damn uncle! (He scowl) Whenever I’m not around her. She definitely master that art from you, so you mister pray to every God above us. That the next kid we have…. that is if you got me pregnant again. Doesn’t inherent that annoying trait of you.” Makoto glares at his now discover lover, since he does recalled his Hajime had this traits of him escaping. Precisely when there’s danger, lying to him just to protect him and almost getting injured. Plus and not least hide secrets from him just like his little Hana does. Yes, his luck is bad. But Hajime did test his patient a lot when they used to date. It’s a good thing he was so good in bed, he loved him or he would had kick his ass.

Naegi Hana Marie follows her mother sight and finally she meets her father. She has stars in her eyes exclaiming and squealing happily. “Daddy? Is that really papa Hinata Hajime Mommy? Wow! He changed a lot and he doesn’t look like the man in the pics you showed me at all, but he’s handsome mommy. Hi daddy I’m Hana your daughter.”

Kamukura Izuru for once looks too loss for words at this revelation. Because he a father, a father! First, he was pissed off since, he thought Makoto had an affair with a girl after his past self and he broke up. Since, he can’t have a child cuz he’s a boy. But no… here he sees a petite cute and sweet child that looks exactly like his lover except for her black hair and the fact she is a girl with long ahoge hair and now he knows. That she is in fact his daughter. He can’t believe it and did something he never does. Since the day he became who he’s now. He passes out.

“THUD..!”

……..

Naegi Makoto however rolls his eyes at his lover reaction and he starts laughing. Meanwhile, little Hana is stunned and she quickly turns around. She looks at her mother astonishment then she whines. “Mommy is not fair! You guess papa will pass out when he found out about me!” She has tiny tears in her face pouting too.

Naegi Makoto continues laughing and hugs his daughter more tenderly saying. “Ha-ha. Well, what I can say sweetie? I never bother telling him I could made him a father. If we weren’t careful enough nor like he cared about that in our time in high school. Since, we are both boys! Don’t worry though sweetie. I assure you he would recover soon and will want to spend time with you! When he wakes up angel. Now, let’s going and take a nap. White Moku Chan here. Makes sure to keep the tight security up! Because, I don’t wish to be disturb, both my sweet angel and I need sleep. Mom, Komaru we talk later. Let me rest please as for the rest if you want answers along with my lover over there. Then, wait until we woke up. Good night.” Makoto starts yawning along with his daughter Hana and she says good bye cheerfully to the speechless crowd too.

Hana looks the gang optimistically and says sweetly. “Bye-bye everyone. Please take care my daddy for us. Rest well!” She giggles and yawn too embracing now Makoto’s neck. Surprisingly Makoto giggles too leaving the crowd.

Both members of Naegi’s family said or in this case Komaru start. “Mom… Did we just found out that sweet little girl is family? That she is my niece and your granddaughter?”

Naegi’s mother looks thoughtful for a moment and says hitting her palms in realization. “Oh! That explains why he was so cranky about that time I asked him why he was so irritable? Like a PS woman and he didn’t want to eat sushi. He loves fish dishes and all the other times when he was more mother hen than me. Komaru… I’m a grandmother and my granddaughter is so cute! OMG! Your father will be so happy when he meets her and thrill knowing he is grandpa! Awww I just know he will spoil her for sure.” State the now joyful grandmother.

Komaru sweat dropped and says. “Mom, that’s not the issue here and what we are going to do with the popping assassins after Makoto niichan? (Her mother frown) Plus, with those lunatics from ultimate despair. That by the way they still want to kill him too? I remind you they will go after Makoto Niichan and possibly his daughter too!” She said panicking.

Black Monokuma coughs and said. “Upupupu, you don’t have to worry about that at least for the ultimate’s despair part. Because, I doubt they would want to face Kamukura Sama wrath. (The remnants present nod vigorously) If they dare disobey him and try to harm his lover and his child. Besides… my units as well as the white Monokuma outside. We have strict orders to make sure Naegi Makoto is safe and sound and that will include the little toddler too.”

Komaru looks in annoyance and she hiss back Monokuma saying. “You said that now, but what about Monaca? She is just a wacko like former Enoshima! That girl could harm my brother and my niece. Thus, I doubt that girl is afraid of Kamukura. Nevertheless, you can’t guaranteed us no one from Ultimate despair will betray someday your boss or even you!”

Naegi’s mother nods at her daughter logic so she says. “Komaru is right you know besides, class 77th ultimate’s despair don’t recall their relationship with my son. If they did actually remember him. (They swallow) They wouldn’t try to capture him much less kill him Monokuma. They were so overprotective to him and adore him too much like his former classmates.”

White Monokuma steps in this time saying. “That’s true Ma’am, but Master Kamukura keep his word. That if the ultimate despair dare betraying his commands. Then he will destroy them, before they even know it. (They gulp) He deeply loves Makoto Sama and he will do everything in his power to make sure he’s safe and we were built to that purpose too.”

Kamukura groans. He stands up after he woke up. Only to see how his future mother and daughter in law argue a few minutes ago with Monokuma. Then he starts surveying the place and sees ultimate’s despair are too much speechless. More so, Togami looks lost. It seems to him he didn’t know his lover has a daughter plus, he conclude his lover is in the mattress where they both had sex a while ago and now he’s with his child. He can’t believe it..! He’s a father that’s not impossible actually. If his memory serves him right. They did it 3 days before they broke up, when he was still Hinata Hajime.

Since, Makoto despise both agree for the breakup he really wanted to sleep with him one more time and they did it all night (Kamukura blush since Makoto and when he was Hajime were both bathing in sweat and blush too) Later, he recalls Hajime went to do the Kamukura project. Now! He has to make sure his lover and daughter are safe and sound that is his top priority. That and stopping the battle outside he’s red eyes are twitching.

Kamukura took a deep breath and said with a loud and commanding voice stopping everyone noises. “Monokuma go outside and tell the Monokuma soldiers stop the fight! (Monokuma jump) Makoto needs rest and my child too.” Monokuma shivers that look on his face means his piss off. Even though he looks stoic bored and calm. Monokuma nods and send a message to the Monokuma’s units outside ordering them to stop fighting.

Monokuma then says. “My other units outside stop the battle and aiding Ultimate despair. The one leader me who was in charge order the Monokuma soldiers stop fighting too, but not all of them are obeying they want an explanation.”

Monokuma looks towards Kamukura and says. “It seems the other ultimate’s despair control the situation outside with the future foundation. Plus, many of them retreat their fighting units against ultimate despair. The things is… one team leaden by Kizakura and Kirigiri are nearby looking frantically for Togami and Naegi as we speak.”

Kamukura cross his arms and takes a thinking pose and then he turns around. So he says to Sonia and looking at Togami. “One trait I know my Ko-chan still has in him. It’s him been grumpy and in a warpath. If he doesn’t rest properly and adding my daughter in the picture. This most likely end in a disaster, so Togami I know you still have in you a device to communicate with them. Then used it and tell the future foundation to leave. (He glares at him) You are going to communicate with them when they rest. Hiyoko, Akane make sure he does that! (The girls nod) Also, Sonia go with Kazuichi and Teruteru and look for the others and bringing them here. Tell them I want to see them. (They swallow) I expect the rest by tomorrow’s morning. Now what are you doing move you guys butt. I’m not kidding about Ko-Chan being grumpy, you know! Unless, you want me be that way and play?” Kamukura crosses his arms and looks at them inquiring.

The ultimate’s despair nods and take with them a struggling Togami. He couldn’t protest and sees everyone leave behind Kamukura Izuru alone with Naegi’s family. Plus, now the others left to follow his orders. Togami bit his lips in frustration.

Naegi’s mother seizes the situation and sees her daughter start looking from head to toe Kamukura Izuru. Naegi Mayura then says seriously towards Kamukura Izuru. “Kamukura Kun how much do you remember about your past? Do you remember breaking my son heart?” At the end she growls at him.

Kamukura Izuru coughs and says seriously looking at his mother lover eyes. “I don’t remember everything just pieces and mostly my feelings for Ko-chan. (She crosses her arms) When I was Hajime Hinata and I was doing the tests the scientists in Hope’s Peak. (He sighs) They never told past me their aim was erasing completely my existence as Hajime to create a new me with the name Kamukura Izuru. (Mother and daughter bit their lips) Besides, the other test male subjects didn’t pass the first tests. However surprisingly I did. (The women sigh) When… my past-self agreed to do the final tests and emerge into the Kamukura project. As I told you they never mention they will delete all memories, personality and feelings as Hajime Hinata. (He sighs) The only thing that now I remember. Is that I was certain for they would implant me talent. Which is what my former self wanted. (He looks serious at them) My past self-did love Hope’s Peak and Makoto knew how much he wanted to be an Ultimate like him and be with him in the main course. So, no Ma’am there’s too little I recalled of my past and my relationship with him. (He sigh tiredly) What I did discover however is no matter how much they tried to erase me as Hajime. They never erase my past self and consequently my love for him, the feelings we share and how much I was deeply in love with him which I still do. (The women look happy) I remember feeling empty before I saw him, so when I saw him in the Academy that day and we kissed. I knew he was my light and that threat to ruin Enoshima’s plan. She along with Matsuda wipe my memory of that day. (He scowl) Not completely. I don’t know how they did it, but they did. Luckily my feelings for him remain. I always looking forward to see him again even after the world went into despair. The next time I saw him and I recognize Makoto was in the middle of the killing game two years ago. It’s in that time… I start recalling a little about my past as Hajime, but the most things I know about my past self. It’s for a journal I used to written Ma’am.”

Naegi Komaru looks surprise. She does recall Hajime wanted so much be an Ultimate. Heck! Who wouldn’t? But, she remembers too. How her brother didn’t care about that. He adores and loves Hinata Hajime for whom he was. She sighs.

Komaru then says firm towards Kamukura. “What are you plans then Kamukura cuz if is something involving despair. I’m telling you neither my mom, me much less Makoto would aid you. (She glares) Especially with my niece in the picture Makoto does take after mom and he can’t be pretty ruthless when he wanted to be, despise him being a gentle soul.” She crosses her arms waiting for answer.

Kamukura chuckles and says. “For now… I just want Makoto back in my life safe and sound. No more than that and I include there our daughter. (He grins happy) Even though it surprises me I’m a father now. I have to say is not impossible… (He blushes surprising Monokuma and the women) In one memory I recently recover, him and I slept together before the time out. (The women chuckle) Makoto wanted me to be with him one more time before I left. That might be the time Makoto got pregnant, since this is the first time we are together after Hope’s peak.”

Naegi’s mother then says seriously. “We discuss enough let’s rest. Go with my son Kamukura Kun. I have a guess even someone as stoic and calm as you. Actually needs sleep. (He nods) Komaru and I. We are going to be nearby by the time Makoto wakes up.” After, she said that. Komaru follow her mother and bowed Kamukura. He just nods at them.

Kamukura then he take his leave walking calmly in the hallway and he arrive the room where Makoto and he recently slept together. Thankfully, he sees his lover before going to bed clean the mattress and put a new sheet he found in the room. Now he is deeply sleeping alongside with his daughter. Both hugging each other and for him… They both look so peaceful and cute. He glance the room and sees his Monokuma’s are watching outside and ready to kill an intruder. He nods at himself and then he rest along with his family. He falls asleep too.

**Author's Note:**

> So if you like it then leave a comment.  
Everything is welcome and just hope this isn't crap from you. (Because for my part I'm proud)


End file.
